


Just You and Me, Man.

by aristos



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Feels, Gen, dear lord are there feels, strider feels man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristos/pseuds/aristos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oof. You’re pretty heavy now,” Dirk whined, tapping Dave lightly on the nose. “We’ve got to get you on some sorta workout plan if we want them ladies to think you’re rad. You know, thing like rattle lifting, or nappy sprints, or maybe sword fighting.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You and Me, Man.

Dirk was curled up on the sofa, hands folded over his stomach as music quietly folded into his mind, his feet mindlessly tapping out a tattoo onto the upholstery. A soft smirk covered his lips, and he tilted his head to stare out at his baby brother through dark shades. 

Little Dave was getting pretty big now, able to crawl out of his pimpin’ cage pretty easily, and using one of his Sords to latch onto the lid of the cookie jar. With his rosy red cheeks and tufty blonde hair, Dave was a sweet little boy, and Roxy often promised in that drunken slur of hers that “Your little Dave is goin’ to be a heartbreaker one day, Dirky”. 

Roxy was here often, along on business trips and the like, popping in for a quick chat and a drainage of all of the booze. He told her to stop every time, but two shots and pink fedora later, he wasn’t so against drinking. She’d tell him stories of her own little girl (Roxy, his darling sweet Roxy, had a little girl. Didn’t they grow up fast? He hoped Dave would never have to go through anything like they did), and about how she just found Rose sucking on a wizard’s cap. “It’s a sign,” Roxy had said, “I swear it has to be a sign!” 

Rose and Roxy would be coming over that afternoon, and the little tyke had been so excited for it, managing to wriggle out of his nap crib and to the window in his joy. Dark, triangular shades pressed to the panes, his little brother was adorable as he drooled all over the faux velvet window seat. 

“Hey, little man,” he said, moving over to sit next to Dave, milk bottle in grip and ruffled long fingers through his brother’s short hair. “It’s getting kinda wavy now, isn’t it? Maybe we should get it cut, huh?” Dirk smiled, and sniffed Dave’s hair. “You’re getting kinda tubby too, aren’t you? Gotta cut down on all those cakes.” 

Dave murmured something unintelligible, and tugged at Dirk’s blonde hair, sucking a hank of it into his mouth. “H— Oh, come on, bro,” Dirk complained, giving his little brother a pout. “It took me ages to get it looking this rad.” 

The little boy smiled, his small pearly teeth bared in pride. Dirk shook his head, and picked the boy up, patting him on the back lightly. 

“Oof. You’re pretty heavy now,” Dirk whined, tapping Dave lightly on the nose. “We’ve got to get you on some sorta workout plan if we want them ladies to think you’re rad. You know, thing like rattle lifting, or nappy sprints, or maybe sword fighting.” He blinked, and grinned as Dave gurgled something again. Did that little boy just say ‘rad’? “You like that, don’t you? Pick up chicks, and sword fighting. I’ll teach ya. It’s all in the wrist, and—” 

Dave pulled at his hair, and laughed loudly. “Dad!” he cried, his face lighting up in a huge toothy smile. Dirk couldn’t help but laugh alongside him, before freezing up, the milk bottle clattering from his hands and spilling onto the floor.

His voice was shaky. “Wh— What was that, little bro?” 

“Dad!” Dave had never sounded so pleased. 

Dirk sucked in a shuddering breath, and wrapped his arms around the small boy, almost crushing him against his chest. “No,” he breathed, “no, Jesus, no. It’s… It’s not ‘dad’, Dave,” he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. “No, it’s. It’s ‘Bro’. Just Bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not one of my best, I'm afraid... First venture in the fandom, chin up! 
> 
> Inspired by this: http://comstockdewitt.tumblr.com/post/49247785515


End file.
